Love, Lies & Imprinting
by FreedomM
Summary: An alternative triangle. Ever wanted to know what really happened between Leah, Sam & Emily?
1. Chapter 1  AWOL

_All Twilight related characters belong to the Fabulous Stephenie Meyer!_

_**Chapter one-AWOL**_

"Sam?" I yelled frantically into the receiver "Sam?" I sighed as it finally answered.

"Leah?" a weary voice returned.

"Mrs. Uley?" I asked disappointed "He's not back yet is he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No hon, sorry" she sounded tired.

"Can you…?"

"As soon as he gets in…" she interrupted.

"Thanks" I said glumly putting down the phone.

I stomped back upstairs, reaching my room I threw myself across my bed, gazing longingly out of the window. Where was he?

It had been weeks but he still hadn't turned back into the carefree, loving and sweet boy I'd fallen in love with that first day of high school. A few months ago he'd just up and ran away; no one had known where he'd gone or what he'd done, though many had speculated. He'd never told me even, his long-term girlfriend. Then he just turned up one day, he'd returned different. He was darker, more brooding; there was an anger within him that hadn't been there before, and though I'd never tell him, at times he scared me silly.

There were also times like tonight, when he went completely AWOL. No-one had seen him in three days; I was at my wits end…what if he'd run away again?

I'd been dozing when the phone began to ring; I nearly fell off the bed in my aim to reach the door.

"Hey Sam!" my brother, Seth, had answered the call. I sped down the stairs and stretched out my hand, tapping my foot in the rhythm of my impatience.

"She's right here" Seth handed me the phone and high tailed it.

"Sam? Where have you been? Are you okay? When can I see you?" my questions ran into each other as I rushed to seek the knowledge that he was actually there alive and talking to me.

"Lee-Lee, please calm down, I'm fine" his voice wasn't playful as it would have been a few months ago "I just needed to get my head around a few things…" he sighed audibly, what had that meant?  
"Can I see you?" I asked and he sighed again, like his mother he sounded tired.

"I don't know…" he said unsure.

"Please Sammy" I pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do" he said, I smiled.

"See you soon" I whispered.

"I love you Lee-Lee" he whispered.

"I love you too Sam." I put the phone down and began to wander around the house a huge grin on my face.

"Someone's happy" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Sam's back" I said to her simply, her smile was much too knowing.

I rushed back upstairs to pull a brush through my long hair and to slick on a dash of lip-gloss. I opened my window as wide as it would go…Sam had grown taller in the past few months. Then I just sat there, waiting.

It wasn't long before he arrived, squeezing through the window and standing before me. He stood around 6'3 now, he'd recently gotten into the habit of going t-shirtless, which in La Push was odd, it barely stopped raining. His once beautiful long hair was now short, despite all his changes I smiled up at him.

"Hey," he said his smile was different too; more bitter, his eyes were too wary and sad now.

"Hey" I countered and stood to hug him. His newly fevered skin worried me, was he sick? He'd been boiling like that since he'd returned.

_A/N Hey, me again, :D I've just got feedback from my 'initial reader so I thought I'd upload yet another unfinished story lol. I hope soon to update all of my fanfic. _

_Thanks for all you're support out there :D_

_Again any feedback would be appreciated :D_

_Fx_


	2. Chapter 2: Howling

_All Twilight related goodness belongs to Stephenie Meyer !_

**Howling**

I frowned as I heard yet again the howling. As I sat out on the back steps of my house I gazed into the woods. Was there some poor animal hurt out there?

"Seth?" I called, I knew he was in there hanging around somewhere.

"Yeah?" He came out onto the steps his mouth full, a hamburger in his hand.

"You hear that?" I asked as the animal howled again. I shivered as the cry chilled me to the bone.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Hey you two!" Our attention was diverted when our dad came walking around the house. He'd been out for most of the day fishing with Billy Black and Chief Swan.

"Hey Dad!" Seth called back running down the steps to meet him. "How were the fish?"

"So-so, go see what I caught, its in the truck"

"Cool!" And he was off, running clear across the yard and out to the front.

"Leah, you okay?" my Dad asked as he sat beside me. "Looks like something's bothering you"

"Well, it kind of is..." I said as yet another howl ripped through the night. I shivered again. It affected me for some reason I felt it right to my core.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Do you think something out there's in pain? I feel I should go to it and well...help it"

"NO!" my Dad cried the word so vehemently I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Okay, daddy calm down." I said patting his arm.

"No I'm okay, I'm just a little worried, Charlie's been getting some calls at the station, some odd things have been seen in the woods, that's all." I nodded, the police chief was a good friend of my Dad's.

"Okay Dad, no going in the woods."

Later that night I lay in my bed, my window open in case Sam decided to stop by, not able to sleep. The howling had stopped hours ago but I could still feel the pain. Tears began to fall, I wondered why. Yes I cared about animals as much as the next person,but to cry over one. I shook my head. Turning over I gazed at the wall, willing my eyes to close.

"Psssst Lee-Lee" I jumped out of my bed quicker than if I'd been electrocuted.

"Sam!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Shhh! Do you want your Daddy to come and blow me out the window?" I laughed but did quieten. It wouldn't do for Dad to come in and find Sam here in my arms.

"Where were you?" I asked laying my head on his bare chest, the heat drying the tears on my cheeks.

"Just out, hey what's wrong?" he asked catching another stupid tear that had fallen. I shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Lee-Lee. You also don't cry without good reason, what's wrong?"

"Just some stupid animal..."

"Animal?" he asked.

"Yeah... it was howling out there tonight, made me ache with pain for the poor thing. I just wanted to hold it and make feel better." I knew he wouldn't laugh at me.

"You felt sorry for an animal?" his voice was faint, stricken even. I pulled away to look up at him.

"Yeah, it just sounded so hurt, it really hurt me." He crushed me to him then. Hugging me close, then our lips met, he seemed sad too. "Do you think it'll be all right?" I asked him gazing into his black eyes. I wanted to see if he was all right too.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, do you want me to check."

"No!" I yelped then clapped my hands over my mouth.

"What?" He asked his eyes trained on my door.

"My Dad told me that there's something out in the woods, something odd.." instead of agreeing with my Dad, like I expected him to, he let out a soft laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Lee-Lee, you and me have been running through those woods since we were kids, have you ever seen anything 'odd'."

"No, but then nothing howling like that has ever effected me before." I said. Sam sighed loudly then laid us both down on my bed. I finally fell asleep wrapped in his overly warm arms. Though I dreamed of mysterious pained animals and fire.

That weekend, Sam was again incommunicado, though I wasn't too worried. My dad said he'd run into him in town and told him he would be going hunting with Old Quil Atera. Billy Black had invited my family along with chief Swan and his daughter for a spaghetti dinner. I didn't really want to leave home, just in case Sam called. Dad insisted I go however. So as soon as I got out of the truck I raced into the Blacks house. Saying 'hi' to everyone in general,I asked Billy if I could use his phone.

"Sure" he said smiling. I rushed passed Jake and then dove on the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Uley?"

"Leah he's-"

"I know ma'm I just wondered if you could tell him I'm over at Billy Black's?"

"Sure as soon as he gets back I'll tell him."  
"Thanks" I said sighing. "How have you been?" I asked as she again sounded tired.

"Oh sorry Leah, Old Quil has just come through the door, can I talk to you later?"

"Oh, is Sam with him?" I asked wondering if Billy would mind Sam coming over.

"No, why would you ask honey?"

"Oh I heard they were hunting today?" I asked my heart sinking.

"No, hon, he left last night I haven't seen him since..."

Although I could feel my dads eyes boring into my back, I remained on the phone for the entire visit, calling friends to see if he was with them. Even ate my meal on the phone stand. I would find him if it killed me...

I left the Black's still not knowing where Sam was, I was starting to worry. I was so anxious that I almost asked my Dad to pull over so could drive. When we finally got home, I of course got bawled out by my parents for being rude. I hadn't even spoken Bella Swan, nor had I taken part in the gathering. I took the yelling, I knew I deserved it, I was just worried over my boyfriend. I stood there waiting for the punishment, grounding, mowing the lawn, driving my brother around... it never came.

"We had an idea" my Mom said. "Your father and I thought that to take your mind off Sam and his current problems."

"Sam doesn't have problems" I said defending him.

"Well, whatever he's going through is affecting you baby" my Mom said softly, cupping my cheek. "So we've asked Emily to come down early."

"Emily? My Emily?" I said shocked. My cousin Emily Young wasn't only a cousin, she was more like a sister. We'd been in and out of each others lives since birth. She usually came over for the summer. Though I'd gone to her's last year. "When does she get here?"

I asked wanting it to be soon.

"Tomorrow" my parents said in unison.

_A/N: THANK YOU so much for the wonderful responses to this story! I am blown away by the reaction. Sorry for the long wait for the updates, working on my own fiction, but had the urge to write FF today! Anywho, let me know what you think!_

_Fx_


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

_All Twilight bits & bobs belong to Stephenie Meyer!_

**Emily**

"Lee!" Emily called running from her fathers car towards me. I met her at the bottom of the steps and we threw our arms around each other. It hadn't been a month since we'd last seen each other, nor had it been two days since we'd spoken on the phone. It didn't matter, we were sisters,our lives so intertwined we didn't know where one's life started and the other one's ended.

"How are you?" She asked waving goodbye to her folks as she steered me around and pulled me back towards the house.

"You have no idea..."

Emily was the best, she spent the morning listening to me rant and rave about Sam. About his mysterious prolonged and unexplained absences. His newly cut hair and body temperature. Just as she'd been there for me when he disappeared for all those months, she was here for me again.

"What worries me though" Emily said munching on a potato chip, "is that this new Sam seems dangerous, you say you're scared of him?"

"Not that he could hurt me, but there's something there." I agreed taking a chip for myself.

"Hmm..." Emily sighed and lay her head back on the pillow. "Well maybe I'll meet him whilst I'm here, see for myself, make my own opinion."

"I hope so...so how was it with that guy back on your res?"

"Nothing to talk about really, he was a jerk..." She rolled her eyes and we both laughed.

With Emily at the house I didn't feel the need to call Mrs Uley for updates, nor think about Sam a whole lot. With Emily I could just be Leah, hang out, doing things like baking pies, and hanging out on the beach. It didn't occur to me that I hadn't seen Sam for three days until he called one evening.

"Lee-Lee?"

"Sam" I gasped, Emily's eyes grew wide as she stood beside me.

"You okay Lee-Lee? Sorry I haven't come over for a while."

"Oh no..." I said casually "It's been okay, Emily, you know my cousin Emily Young?"

"I think you've mentioned her" Sam said wryly, and I smiled.

"Well she's come over to keep me company."

"Would it still be okay for me to come and see you?" He asked.

"Course, you can meet Emily and we can hang out."

"I'll be over as soon as I can, I love you Lee – Lee"

"I love you too." I put the phone down and jumped up and down on the spot, Emily mirrored me.

"He's coming over soon." I whispered then lead the way to my room. When we reached it, I headed over to the window and wrenched it as high as it would go.

"He comes through the window?" she asked curling up on the bed.

"Yeah, he always has done, saves me having to sneak out" I winked at her as she giggled.

We sat and talked giggling, and trading stories when I heard a voice.

"Leah!" The voice was whisper but it carried all the way through my window.

"Sam?" I poked my head through the window and sure enough there he was, "Come on up!" I half yelled back.

"Can't tonight, something came up...sorry Leah, can we see each other tomorrow? Bring your cousin down to first beach." I sighed in disappointment but nodded.

"Okay, love you"

"I love you too," With that he blew me a kiss and ran back towards the road.

Pulling back through the window I shoved it down with a slam.

"So he's not coming huh?" Emily asked.

"Looks that way" I huffed and joined her on the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. " See what I mean" I said "though that's better than normal, he usually doesn't tell me he's not going to turn up..."

The next morning Emily and I wrapped up warm and taking a basket of food with us we wandered down to first beach. School was thankfully out and though there were a few people on the beach it wasn't teaming.

We set up camp on the sand, I sat on a blanket whilst Emily took a pew on a driftwood bench. We silently watched the waves crashing against the cliffs and waited for Sam.

We didn't have to wait long, he strode from the forest, his broad chest bare as usual, even though it looked like rain would be coming in soon.

I stood and ran to join him. Wrapping my arms around him we kissed and shared whispered endearments until I remembered I'd left my cousin further down the beach.  
"Come and meet Emily," I said as we walked hand in hand.

"Are you sure you want me to meet her?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Course, she's the closest thing to a sister I have," I smiled.

Finally we reached Emily, she was rifling around in the picnic basket.

"Em, this is Sam" She looked up and smiled sweetly. Sam on the other hand stiffened. His whole body grew rigid. I let go of his hand, I'd never seen him react like that. His eyes were trained on Emily's, hers it seemed were unable to pull away.

"Sam?" I said timidly, his gaze didn't waver.

_A/N: Okay 2nd update of the day. Something has 'bitten' me today, maybe a 'TWI -BUG' lol. I can't seem to stop writing FF. Anywho, thanks for reading, any feedback would be greatly, appreciated. Thanks also to those who have been kind enough to review, your thoughts are an amazing boost and make me want to continue._

_Can I also give a special shout out to 'The Tiny Dancer' who is an amazingly addictive writer! You should all go check out and review 'A Fine Line' (If you haven't all ready) because once you start you won't stop reading!_


End file.
